


The Perks

by trascendenza



Category: Brimstone
Genre: 100 word drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke did not like snakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks

**Author's Note:**

> For lyrstzha.

Zeke did not like snakes.

Never had, never would. It wasn't that he fell prey to the common misconceptions that most herpophobics indulged in—he laughed when he heard his mother call them "slimy" and had no fear that they would bite him unless provoked. But as much as he understood that they, like most things, had a purpose, he didn't like them. He just didn't.

"There," Lucifer said, looking up at Zeke from between his legs, licking both corners of his lips. "Now will you get back to work?"

Zeke smiled.

Forked tongues, on the other hand, were fantastic.


End file.
